This invention relates to ceramic parts and more in particular to shaped ceramic composites impregnated with a metal.
It is oftentimes desired to utilize a ceramic-metal composite to achieve the beneficial properties of both the ceramic and metal while minimizing or reducing the negative attributes of each. When forming the ceramic-metal composite, excess metal is frequently utilized to assure that the ceramic will be completely impregnated with the metal. At times extra metal, i.e. metal in excess of that required to fully impregnate the ceramic, is used during impregnation to minimize the possibility that undesirable reaction products present on the surface of molten metal will enter into the ceramic matrix and cause a deleterious effect upon the chemical and/or physical properties of the impregnated body. This may result in the impregnated shape requiring machining or grinding to remove the extra metal from the exterior surface of the ceramic.
The present invention is a process to impregnate one or more ceramic parts with metal to achieve a substantially net shape ceramic product requiring little, if any, finish work, such as machining or grinding, prior to use.